


Righting the Teacups

by Liadt



Category: Callan (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Het, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liadt/pseuds/Liadt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liz's teacups fall over, Callan rights them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Righting the Teacups

Liz, Hunter’s secretary came out of the office and into the reception area, carrying a tray of tea things. Callan was standing there waiting to be shown through to Hunter’s office. As Liz shut the door behind her with her foot, some of the teacups fell over on the tray. 

“Oh blast! Now I’ll have to wash the whole lot,” exclaimed Liz.

“Don’t worry, I’ll help,” said Callan, coming across the room to her aid. 

Their hands brushed as they righted the teacups. Liz moved her hand away embarrassed by the contact.

“I never thanked you properly for pretending we were having an affair,” said Callan.

“It was nothing, David.”

“It was more than nothing,” insisted Callan.

“Then why didn’t you thank me properly?” said Liz, shyly moving her hand to cover Callan’s.

Callan stared at Liz’s hand and nearly pulled his hand free. Professionally, he wasn’t allowed to go out with Liz as it was against the rules. Personally, he didn’t want her to be caught up in any fall out from his work with the section.

“I know you don’t like to get involved, David, but I like you and I think you like me,” said Liz quietly.

Callan continued staring at her hand before moving his gaze to Liz’s eyes. He gave a small smile. “I don’t suppose I can get you in any more trouble than you’ve already been in.”

Liz smiled back. “Are you asking me out?”

Callan leaned in and whispered, “I’ll tell you later. Meet me at Luigi’s at eight. The codeword is table for two.”


End file.
